Überwältigt
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Es war nur ein Kuss. Jack Sparrow hätte sein Ende durch die Spitze eines Schwertes finden sollen.


**Anmerkung: **Der Titel des Originals lautet "Overcome" und stammt aus der Feder von _Noblevyne21_, mit deren freundlicher Erlaubnis ich überesetzt habe. Vielen Dank dafür!

Das Original ist hier auf FF-Net zu finden: /s/3034872/1/

* * *

**Überwältigt**

Der salzige Geschmack seiner Lippen und die sonnengebräunte Haut seines Gesichts und seiner Hände, eine müßige Phantasie, die schiefgegangen war, als sie vor ihm auf dem Deck des dem Untergang geweihten Schiffes stand, während die zerschlissenen schwarzen Segel feierlich im Wind flatterten.

„Ich hab gewusst, dass Ihr ein guter Mensch seid", sagte sie leise. Sie glaubte, das Dröhnen des Meeres und die Panik der restlichen Besatzung würden ihre Worte übertönen, aber er hörte sie, und er lächelte weder, noch lachte er.

Er starrte mit ernster Miene auf sie hinab, als sie auf ihn zukam, und beobachtete sie aus seinen dunklen Augen - der übliche Glanz von großspurigem Eigennutz war verschwunden, und sie konnte nur noch Verletzlichkeit und Verlangen sehen. Nicht die Gier nach Macht, Ruhm und Reichtümern, die sie gewöhnlich sah, keine Reflexion der Schätze, die er vor seinem geistigen Auge sah. Das hier war weder Habgier noch Lust, es war ein neues Verlangen, mit dem sie ihn überrumpelt hatte, und er hatte nicht die Kraft oder die Zeit, seine Überraschung oder andere solche Gefühle zu kaschieren, die er sonst hinter seinen Anzüglichkeiten und der angeberischen, selbstsüchtigen, verwegenen Rolle, die er spielte, so gut verbarg.

Er wehrte sich nicht, als sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste, und sie spürte die Wärme seines rumgetränkten Atems auf ihren Wangen und seine rauhen, aufgesprungenen Lippen auf ihren eigenen.

Es war eigentlich ein schlichter Kuss. Keine übermütige Leidenschaft oder umherschweifende Hände, er warf sie nicht aufs Deck oder ließ seine Lippen ihren Hals hinunterwandern. Sie war hier der Aggressor und all seine Erfahrung und sein Selbstvertrauen bezwungen. Er ergab sich ihr und begegnete ihr wie Seinesgleichen, vielleicht wie einem Überlegenen in diesem speziellen Kampf.

Sie hatte gewollt, dass er sie anlächelte, herablassend und anzüglich über ihre Worte grinste und sich über ihre Moral lustig machte, denn das hätte es soviel einfacher gemacht zu glauben, dass sie das Richtige tat, aber ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben schienen Captain Jack Sparrow die Worte zu fehlen.

Es war nur ein Kuss, aber sie wusste, dass sie den gegen ihn verwenden konnte, dass sie ihn _überreden_ konnte, daraus das zu machen, was sie wollte, aber ein Übelkeit erregendes Schulgefühl tobte in ihrem Herzen und hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen wie ein eingesperrtes Tier.

Und das lag nicht daran, dass sie es einem Mann schenkte, der doppelt so alt war wie sie, einem Piraten ohne Sinn für Körperhygiene, es war nicht einmal, weil sie Will betrog.

Es lag daran, dass sie wusste, dass er es wollte.

Sie wollte leugnen, dass sie es genauso wollte, dass das hier alles eine clevere List war, um den Piraten auszutricksen, indem sie eine Schwäche ausnutzte, aber sie würde sich nicht anlügen, nicht jetzt, wo es sich so anfühlen musste, als wäre es real. Sie ließ Monate der Unentschlossenheit, einer harmlosen Schwäche für ihn und quälender Erkenntnis in den Kuss fließen. Der Kuss war ein Abschied, und sie wollte, dass er ihre Aufrichtigkeit und ihre Sehnsucht spürte.

Wenn dies sein Abgang war, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass es ein guter war.

Seine Hände hingen schlaff zu seinen Seiten, in die Unbeweglichkeit geschockt. Für einen Mann, der unentwegt so in Bewegung war, dass er mit der See selbst zu schwanken schien, wirkte diese Starre seltsam unbehaglich.

Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinen öligen Haaren und strich sie über sein schmutziges Gesicht. Sie küsste ihn inbrünstig und schob ihn rückwärts gegen den Mast. Er ließ sich fallen. Willentlich. Überwältigt von einer so simplen physischen Geste.

Captain Jack Sparrow würde seinen Untergang nicht durch die Spitze eines Schwertes finden, sondern durch die sanfte Berührung einer Frau. In gewisser Weise war es romantisch, aber auch ein furchtbares Fehlurteil, eine Täuschung, die weder seiner Legende noch seinem Leben geziemte.

Er löste sich von ihr, legte den Kopf neugierig zur Seite, mit schweren Lidern und dunklen Augen, und blickte verwirrt und mit wachsamer Zuneigung auf sie hinab. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und spielte die Scharade bis zum Ende durch.

Ihr Magen machte einen Übelkeit erregenden Satz, als sie die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke zuschnappen ließ und die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht erwachen sah. Das Lächeln, das um seine Lippen gezuckt war, und die Offenheit seines Ausdrucks waren verflossen und der prahlerischen Fassade gewichen, die sie so gut kannte.

„Siehst du das nicht?" flüsterte sie dringlich, und sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie zupfte mit zittrigen Fingern an seinem ausgefransten Kragen, als sie zu erklären versuchte. Aber sogar die Wahrheit hörte sich an wie bittere Lügen. Was nützten Erklärungen einem Mann, den sie dem Untergang geweiht hatte?

„Ich bereue nichts."

Aber das tat sie, sie bereute es. Sie hatte das Versteckspiel seiner Rechtschaffenheit ausgenutzt, ihn gerade in dem Moment in die Falle gelockt, als die Neugier in seinem Herzen die Oberhand gewonnen hatte; er hatte Gutes tun wollen, und jetzt würde sie ihn dazu zwingen, das zu tun, und er würde mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen. Sie gab ihm, was er wollte, und wandte es dann gegen ihn, wie ein ...

„Pirat", brummte er leise. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, Rum rollte wieder in warmen Wellen über ihr Gesicht, und sie hörte den unverbrüchlichen Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Er hatte recht gehabt, sie waren sich so ähnlich, sie und Jack, und sie hatten bekommen, was sie wollten, ganz gleich, um welchen Preis.

Mit dem Geschmack seines Atems und seinem Geruch an sich sah sie noch einmal zu ihm auf, bevor sie in das Langboot zu Will, Gibbs und den anderen hinunterstieg. Das trockene Lächeln wackelte nicht, lässig starrte er mit stählernem Blick scharf auf sie herab, aber sie hatte die Verletzlichkeit dahinter gesehen und würde sie nicht mehr vergessen.

Sie würde Captain Jack Sparrow niemals vergessen können und auch nicht, was er ihr angetan hatte und sie ihm. Sie hatten bleibende Spuren beieinander hinterlassen, und sie würde ihre auf ewig mit sich tragen.


End file.
